(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to converters and more specifically to non-linear converters for linearizing the output of non-linear measurement devices.
(2) Background
To measure temperature on an integrated circuit, diode voltages may be used as a temperature reference. Often, dissimilar current densities of two diodes or a single diode with a current proportional to temperature may be used. In either case, very accurate temperature measurement is difficult because the temperature behavior of a diode is not linear, some second order non-linearity exists. This issue uncovers a need that exists for the linearization of non-linear responses of measured quantities.